


Out of granola

by lynsbit



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Consensual Violence, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynsbit/pseuds/lynsbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett gets a little too rough and an odd safe word is used</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of granola

“Are you sure about this?” Rhett questions as he eyes Link doubtfully, his eyebrow raised and arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“Do I look unsure to you?” Link rolls his eyes and huffs as he answers, quite sassily, Rhett might add. 

 

“It’s just… Kinda intense?” The taller man rubs the back of his neck and glances away. 

 

“Come on Rhett, we’ve done crazy things before.”

 

“Not like this…”

 

Link pulls out his puppy eyes and grips the front of Rhett’s shirt, jutting out his bottom lip and batting his dark eyelashes. Rhett’s eyebrows furrow and he sighs. 

 

“Fine. But you’ll use your safe word, right?”

 

“Of course. Granola." 

 

The word makes Rhett wrinkle his nose. They’d discussed using it before, but they’d never really used it in their activities. Things didn’t escalate past tying hands to the headboard. Rhett had forgotten about the random phrase. It really had nothing to do with stopping, or being safe. Leave it to Link to come up with something that made no sense. "Why did we settle on that? Couldn’t we of used somethin’ like ‘red’ or 'yellow’?" 

 

Link lets out an exhausted sigh and shakes his head before draping his arms around Rhett’s neck, a coy half smile on his face. "That’s not as interestin’." 

 

Rhett lets his face fall blank. "Of course.” His smile returns when Link connects their lips, the eager brunet already snaking his tongue across Rhett’s closed mouth. Rhett allows entry, letting his eyes shut as he lowers his hands to Link’s hips, his large hands slipping under his shirt to caress the soft skin hidden away. 

 

Just as Rhett gets into their romantic act, Link pulls away with a smirk. Rhett figures it was his way of saying, 'I’m ready so quit being a softie.' 

 

’Oh great.’ Rhett reluctantly changes his character, forcing a cold stare as he shoves Link away, the startled brunet letting out a pretty comical noise when he hits the ground. 

 

Thankfully he lands on his behind, so Rhett doesn’t have to worry about him getting hurt, at least for right now. 

 

“I didn’t say you could touch me.” He states dryly, his expression cold and disgusted. “Stand up." 

 

Link does as he’s told, eyebrows raised. "Wow…” He marvels before Rhett back hands him. 

 

He blinks away the tears that prickle his eyes and shoots a surprised look Rhett’s way. 

 

Rhett scoffs. “Don’t act so surprised, boy. You asked for this." 

 

Rhett hated acting like this. He preferred slow, sensual, and gentle love making, and that’s what they usually did. So Rhett was shocked when Link had asked him to mistreat and humiliate him. Well, shocked, and amused because it was so out there. When Rhett laughed Link had grown a pitiful frown and shrunk on himself in embarrassment. After deciding Link was serious, Rhett had to wrap his mind around it.

 

He loved Link and wouldn’t hurt him no matter what, but he also didn’t want to disappoint him. 

 

For Link, he’d do anything, push any boundary. It was like another skit for their show.

 

Unfortunately for both of them, Rhett was an amazing actor. 

 

"Don’t say anything until I’ve told you to.” Rhett orders as he tangles his hand in Link’s already disheveled locks. He tugs, then walks to the bedroom, leading a gaping Link, who cringes when Rhett pulls his hair particularly hard. 

 

“Hey man, that hurts,” Link hisses, gasping when Rhett yanked him up until his toes barely touched the ground. 

 

“What’d I say?” Rhett, deciding not to hit him again because Link’s cheek seemed to be bruising, simply turns away.“You’re gonna regret being so talkative." 

 

Link purses his lips when he’s tossed on the bed like a sack of clothing. "I don’t have to listen to you." 

 

Rhett raises an eyebrow at him, yet still seems unfazed. "Ya know, Link, I’m gettin’ real sick of your attitude.” He crawls onto the bed, smirking at how Link’s eyes widen and how he tenses. “You like being ordered around, dontcha?” Rhett leans over him, making Link flinch, to retrieve the handcuffs on the nightstand. 

 

He maintains his pokerface as he grabs each of Link’s struggling wrists and closes the cuffs around them, hooking the bonded hands around the bed post.   
Link glares up through his unruly and scattered bangs, his jaw clenched and jutted out in defiance. 

 

It may’ve been their first time playing at this game, but they both seemed to be taking to it like ducks to water. 

 

It filled Rhett with an odd twinge of lust to have control over his hot headed companion. To be able to smack him around consensually and dominate him turned Rhett on more than it should’ve. 

 

“Now then, let’s get these off.” Rhett waits for no answer as he rips off Link’s pants and briefs at the same time, tossing them aside carelessly. He holds the top of Link’s shirt at its collar and tugs, a small curl on his lips when the buttons fly in different directions and the way Link states up at him in apprehension. 

 

Rhett sits back on his heels and nods at his work. “You look pretty nice like this, Neal.” He tilts his head. “Pretty slutty too.” He adds when Link drawls his legs up, turning his head slightly and staring through black lashes. His cheeks were flushed red and his chest moved up and down quickly. Rhett had to take a deep breath to control himself from pouncing on the man right then and there.

 

“I hope you don’t let anyone else see this side of ya.” It came out more as a warning, a leer on Rhett’s face as he ran his finger down Link’s chest, earning a soft whimper and an outbreak of goosebumps that spread over every inch of Link’s tanned skin. 

 

“Or do you do people behind my back?” Rhett questions as he peers at Link with darkened eyes. Rhett had been jealous recently of how people looked at Link when he wasn’t paying attention. It made his teeth grit when someone ogled the man, and when Link laughed and carried on whatever conversation he was in like he didn’t notice. 

 

Surely he noticed, right? Even if he didn’t, Rhett used the possibility to fuel his new character.

 

“You open your legs to anyone, dontcha?” Rhett asks as he pries Link’s legs open. “I bet you’re looser than the last time we did it, huh? I’m not enough for ya?” Without warning he shoves his index finger into Link’s entrance, eliciting a pain-filled screech from the man. His knees knocked together and his hands tightened into fists as he tried to overcome the uncomfortable intrusion. 

 

“Na-no way…” Link growls out, evidently angered by Rhett’s accusations. “No one but you.” He adds as he grinds his teeth together, gasping when Rhett began to move his finger around. 

 

Rhett gives him a disapproving look. “I didn’t say you could talk.” He shoves his finger further. Link screamed out, toes curling and knees pressing as hard as they could together. 

 

With an eye roll Rhett removes his finger. “You’re such a baby.” He growls before slapping Link again, this time provoking tears. The tears trickle down Link’s cheeks, but he keeps an angry expression. 

 

Rhett can tell his bound lover is enjoying this twisted play by the way the man’s dick was standing up to the point it touched his belly. Rhett didn’t understand it, but he wouldn’t deny Link something he was clearly loving.

Rhett digs around in his pants, smirking when he finds his travel sized tube of lube. 

 

“I’ll make it easier for ya, even though you don’t deserve it.” He unzipped his pants and pulled out his surprisingly erect member, biting his lip as he poured some lube into his palm and messaged it on.

 

Maybe he was a sadist and Link was a masochist? 

 

Link’s eyes widen and his breath hitches. “What?! You… You can’t put it in yet-” He whimpers when Rhett hits him again. 

 

“Don’t worry. You’re loose enough.” He holds each of Link’s legs up at the inside of his knees, pressing them up as far as they would go, which was against Link’s shoulders.

 

With a hiss from both men Rhett plunged in, making Link cry out in pain. However the lust and need in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed to Rhett, who locked his gaze on the now trembling man as he moved his hips until he was completely submerged in the hot heat. 

 

Rhett starts to thrust, slow movements becoming more fevered. A wetness suddenly surrounds his length and when he looks down he sees red. Link was bleeding.

 

But despite the blood Link still had an expression of utter pleasure. Sure he looked pained, but it was more of a frustrated kind of discomfort. 

 

Plus, if he was suffering, he’d use the safe word. 

 

Rhett wonders why Link responds so well to pain, but then he realizes it’s probably because he’d always been the type of guy to challenge things. To push the boundaries of normality. 

 

Rhett is so caught up in his reasoning that he doesn’t notice Link’s hitched breathing and the way he was starting to cry.

 

Rhett comes to his senses when the sudden out cry of, “GRANOLA!” was made, making him stop completely and rip himself away.

 

“Link, baby are you okay?” He quickly undoes the handcuffs, running his thumbs over the bruised wrists gently.

 

Link blinks a few times before a strained smile crosses his face. “Yeah but… I think we went too far… Too far for our first time like that." 

 

Rhett nods, angry at himself for getting so… Dominating…He quickly goes to the bathroom and returns with a washcloth.

 

Link notices the guilt on his lover’s face as he wipes away the mess.  
"It’s not your fault man, I asked you for this. You did fantastic.” He grips Rhett’s bearded face and turns it up, planting a soft kiss on the chapped lips. “Thank you. I know it was hard to do.”

 

Rhett smiles softly and nods, tossing the rag away and shutting off the lamp beside them. 

 

He pulls Link against him and wraps his arms around the smaller body, hugging him close. 

 

“Can we just… Stuck to boring sex for a while?” Rhett asks, quite pleadingly. “I hate to see you in pain…” He pets the man’s hair, smoothing out the crazy waves.

 

“Yeah. Any kind of sex is great when it’s with you.”

 

The cheesy response makes Rhett chuckle. “What a smooth operator. Now, hush up and go to sleep, okay?”

 

Link giggles and snuggles closer. “'Kay. Love ya, Rhett.”  
“You too, Link.”


End file.
